


Pack Of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil are from two wolf packs who are bitter enemies, but what if they find out they are mates? Can they be together? How will both packs react?





	Pack Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dan Howell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dan+Howell).



> Dan and Phil are from two wolf packs who are bitter enemies, but what if they find out they are mates? Can they be together? How will both packs react?

          The moon falls over 2 abandoned mansions in the middle of nowhere. The mansions were run down on the outside with the walls beginning to cave in. The first mansion belonged to a pack called The Midnight Pack. This pack had the husky Dan Howell, the son of the alpha. In the other mansion belonged the Shadow Pack. This pack contained the slightly less husky Phil Lester, also the son of the Alpha. 

**MIDNIGHT MANSION**

          In the Midnight Pack mansion, the Alpha and Beta screamed at the other wolves like normal. The Beta was named PJ and was like a brother to Alpha Adrian. Adrian loved and hated Dan at the same time. He never wanted Dan around other then when he was bossing him around. Beta PJ loved Dan otherwise. Alpha Adrian stands on his podium to rant on how we need to stay away from the Shadow Pack like he does every month. He gave the same speech so much that Dan memorized every word. 

          "I think you all know why we are here. Wolves from our pack have been discovered near the sight of the Shadow pack mansion and I am deeply disappointed-" Dan shook his head, secretly murmuring the words as what seemed like hours went by. "If any of our wolves are spotted near the mansion, talking to the wolves, or doing anything except killing them... you will be executed by Delta Shane with a silver bullet in the chest in front of everyone. I don't want to have to repeat this again. You are dismissed." 

**SHADOW MANSION**

          In the Shadow Pack mansion, the Alpha was named Jack... the father of the skinny but tall Phil Lester. Beta Mark was standing by the door looking around the room at all the blooming wolves carrying on with their lives. Phil Lester sat on the couch with his nose in a book like normal. His mind paced along with the words as he took in the images they gave him. Phil was so deep in his book he didn't hear Alpha Jack calling a meeting. Everyone was in the meeting hall except Phil. 

          "Look's like Phil is late again. I am so sorry for my so called son causing us to be late yet again. Well, if he asks don't tell him he can figure it out himself. Welcome to the grand hall. I have a few announcements to make. A few of our warriors tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn will be preparing for an attack to the Midnight Mansion which will occur during the blood moon in a few months...which means as tradition all of you wolves-" 

          "I'M HERE!" Phil runs in panting heavily and a few giggles echo in the back. "About time. Phil Micheal Lester what have I told you about showing up to the meetings?" Phil just looked down and went to his spot his book in his arms wrapped around his chest. "Anyways... all of you wolves will be training. All day, every day. We will have 5 stations set up and you will work your lazy butts off." 

**NORMAL**

          Dan sat down on his bed looking through a box of pictures. He pulls out one of his mother. He sighs as he holds the picture close and lays back his head against the pillow. A quiet knock at his door sat him up hiding the box. "Come in!" He yells while flipping the pillow to hide the stains of his hot tears. "Hey son." Alpha Adrian walks in and sits by him. "Oh.. Hey father." Dan looks at him and lowers his head. 

          "Listen son, the blood moon is coming up in just 4 months time, and that means you need to find a mate for the soul-binding. You should've done it when you were 18, but now your 21 and I'm not going to ask you again... I'm telling you. We are finding you a mate pretty or not." 

           Dan didn't have the heart to tell his dad he didn't want one of his skank wolves who just want sex and won't let you go. He wanted a perfect mate, man or woman. As long as the wolf treated him right and made him happy. Alpha Adrian sighs and leaves slamming the door. Dan jumps at the loud noise and lays back in his pillow crying. He sometimes wishes he wasn't a werewolf. All these rules, not choosing who he's happy with and he can't move out and live his own life. Dan sat up his eyes glowing a bright blue which mean't he was sad. 

           Dan walks out of his room to the kitchen where 4 other wolves were talking. "So.. who do you think you'll be mated too at the soul-binding ceremony?" The other wolves shrugged and kept talking about Alfie Deyes... the hottest pup in the pack. Alfie and Dan used to be a thing until they broke up by force from Alpha Adrian. Adrian hated Dan dating boys so he forbid it. Dan hasn't been truly happy in 6 years. 

           Dan walks down the stairs of the creaky hallway. The walls get thinner each step Dan takes. The wolves are mostly in their rooms but a few remain in the grand hall. Dan walks in and cuts through the kitchen to a door. Dan opens it sliding inside a dark room sitting down. Dan curls his head into his knees letting out silent sobs. "I don't want any of this. Damn cursed blood moon!" 

**SHADOW MANSION**

           Alpha Jack was walking around to make sure all the warrior wolves were doing what they were told. The wolves worked hard for training for the blood moon to stop any soul-binding. Phil was always teased for being small. He was the weaker wolf but always tried to help the team. Phil snuck away from all the wolves to go outside and just sit under the cool oak tree that stood infront of the mansion. Both mansion's were about 300 feet from each other, but the oak tree was the only tree miles in radius. Phil sat there to think. 

           Across from the tree was the other mansion, far away. The other wolves liked to taunt them using insults from 1857. 

"HEY SHADOW PACK! I CAN SEE WHO YOUR FIGHTING WITH SO JUST SURRENDER ALREADY!"

           The Midnight Pack began to march their way there with Phil curled under the tree trying to look like he wasn't there. Alpha Adrian picked him up easily and held him against the house by the neck scratching a huge and deep wound in his arm. Phil cried but could barely let out the huge lump of tears out of his throat from being held. "Listen here wolf. I'm done playing games. Surrender now or we attack. This is your final warning. DAN!" 

           Phil looks at the shaky wolf walking up beside his father. He was beautiful. His scent was so strong and perfect. It was unlike anything Phil had ever smelled before. "Y- yes A- Alpha?" The young shaky wolf cries out as Phil is struggling to hold his breath. "Get me my silver gun. The small one with the poison bullet. This is a special occasion."

            **This will show people we don't mess around....**

_HA CLIFF HANGER BITCHES. STAY TUNED._


End file.
